RUS DE KIEV
by Lu Lunary
Summary: -protegelo siempre Sibír, el es Moscovia, nuestro pequeño!-susurro ella  -Kiev, por favor no me dejes,yo no podre solo,te necesito!  -suplico entre lagrimas,pero era tarde;ella se marcho llevandose su corazon,su razon,dejan el infernal frio, el invierno..
1. Kievskaya Rus

_No era la primera vez que pasaba por ese agudo dolor que la partía en dos, ese dolor tan característico que solo lo podía comparar con la invasión y perdida de su territorio o la desaparición de alguna de sus etnias. Pero a diferencia de estos otros hechos, este sufrimiento no era nada, absolutamente nada cuando sabía que al finalizar su labor tendría entre sus brazos a su hermoso bebe._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo conoció en uno de sus viajes al oeste cuando apenas aparentaba la tierna edad de 10 años, época en que aún le encantaba explorar y sus superiores no tenían nada que temer debido a la gran prosperidad de sus tierras y escases de enemigos.

La primera impresión que tuvo de él quizás no fue la mejor, él era alto, fuerte y con una imponente presencia que la hizo pensar en un ogro debido a su, al parecer eterna, carencia de sonrisa. Siempre merodeándola, observándola desde lejos como si esperase el mejor momento para atacar. Y eso ciertamente la ponía muy nerviosa, y la hacía preguntarse qué era lo que ese hombre de fríos ojos violetas quería de ella.

Fue una noche de principios de noviembre cuando por fin todas sus respuestas fueron contestada. Esa noche la temperatura descendió súbitamente sin explicación, no es que ella no estuviera acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas, pero nunca antes en sus existencia había sentido algo así, era como si su sangre se congelara debido al aire que respiraba, fue tanto el cambio de clima y tan repentino que su refugio no fue capaz de protegerla e inclusive el fuego que horas antes ardía con tanto fulgor se extinguió súbitamente. Intento en vano cubrirse con pieles que ella misma óptimo de las presas casadas lo días anteriores; pero siento un región desconocida apenas recolecto unas cuantas, todo parecía perdido, su temperatura corporal bajo demasiado, sentía como el letargo del sueño la vencía… y entre sombras lo vio, una figura alta con brillantes ojos violetas acercándose… era su fin! Pensó con su último segundo de lucidez.

Amaba el sol, le encantaba sentir sus suaves rayos acariciando su piel, amaba el calor y por ello su estación favorita era el verano, época en que podía dejar libre su rubio cabello y correr por las praderas verdes de su amado territorio. El calor era tan reconfortante, le hacia sentir segura y la alejaba del frio… de ese frio aterrador…

Despertó cerca del amanecer, asustada y confundida debido a una horrible pesadilla, en una habitación extraña, con ropa extraña y un poco adolorida, nada a su alrededor parecía remotamente familiar y eso la aterrorizo por un momento. No fue hasta cuando se decidió a salir del cálido refugio que se había vuelto las pieles que la arropada que la puerta se abrió dando paso a aquel hombre, y lo recordó, el frio, esos inconfundibles ojos violetas, todo se arremolinó en su cabeza volviéndose negro.

Volvió a despertar una horas después, junto a ella se encontraba un inusual mujer de ojos rasgados y cabellos negros, nunca antes había conocido a alguien así, era tan exótica que cuando le sonrió le fue inevitable devolver su sonrisa.

-veo que ya despertaste pequeña, mi nombre es Chitá y ellos son mis hermanos- anuncio apuntando hacia un rincón- Tiumén- refiriéndose una mujer alta de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes- y bueno, creo que a Sibír ya lo conoces- esto último lo dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo, lo cual era de comprenderse al ver que el hombre parado a un lado de la castaña no era otro que el aterrador ojivioleta.

El terror que reflejo el rostro de la pequeña fue abrumador para la mujer, que no lo comprendía de todo y solo fue capas de abrazarla para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila pequeña, es mi hermano y aunque quizás te parezca un monstro tiene el corazón tan grande como su nariz- pronuncio riéndose.

La pequeña se calmó e instintivamente desvió sus ojos al rostro del hombre, el cual ya había observado con anterioridad pero nunca había prestado verdadera atención a sus facciones. Siempre que lo veía de lejos lo primero que llamaba su atención era sus fríos ojos violetas, que ahora que los veía de cerca no le parecían nada frio más bien suspicaces y serenos, su nariz era verdaderamente grande, o bien quizás debido a que él era tan grande su nariz debería ser de esas proporciones, debajo de esa gran nariz se encontraban una labios delgados y pálidos que dibujaban una perfecta línea recta que jamás había visto curvear simulando sonreír, pero no era como si lo conociera desde mucho tiempo, era alto y fuerte o por lo menos eso es lo que simulaba el pesado abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba húmedo y con un poco de escarcha, hecho que la sorprendió y sin miramiento pregunto- ¿Por qué esta mojado? Se puede enfermar, señor.

Sibír que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil asistió y salió con paso firme de la habitación dejando a la niña con la idea de que sus palabras no fueron bien recibidas.

-clama- escucho de repente de una voz seria pero amable- Sibír siempre es así, es más un hombre de acción que de palabras, de seguro solo fue a cambiarse.- La niña miro a la dueña de la voz, Tiumén y le sonrió con timidez, pidiendo en silencio respuestas a sus dudas.

-¿Quieres saber cómo terminaste aquí, no es así?- dijo Chitá con una gran sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos negros- bueno eso es obra de nuestro hermano, él te trajo, yo acababa de llegar de visita cuando lo vi entrando contigo en brazos, estabas tan fría y tu respiración era casi nula que temí por tu vida, y pienso que Sibír también porque incluso volvió a salir a la tormenta buscando a Tiumén para que te curase. Si no hubiera sido por ello, hubieras sido la primera vida que el invierno se cobrase.- después de esa pequeña explicación el silencio reino la habitación, dejando a más de uno pensativo por diversos motivos.

Fue hasta unos minutos después que el silencio se rompió debido a la interrupción del, que ahora sabia, era el dueño de la casa, Sibír, el cual sin siquiera tocar entro, ahora totalmente seco, vestido sencillamente y sin el pesado abrigo.

-es hora de desayunar- dijo sencillamente con una voz ronca, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hablar demasiado.

-bueno, ¿qué dices pequeña, quieres bajar con nosotros a desayunar o prefieres quedarte en cama?- pregunto Chitá con voz risueña.

-Kiev...- susurro la niña.

-¿perdón?- dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono

-mi nombre es Kievskaya Rus, pero mis amigos me dicen Kiev, mucho gusto, y me encantaría acompañarlos.

Durante el desayuno, Kiev se dio cuenta de las singularidades de los tres hermanos, que para empezar no se parecían en nada, mientras Chitá era una mujer era bajita y parlanchina, Tiumén era más bien alta, reservada pero gentil y Sibír, bueno él, era callado y distante. Chitá no paro de hablar en toda la comida, contándole de su territorio, que aunque pequeño en comparación del de sus hermanos era hermoso y mucho más cálido, también le hablo de Tiumén, que vivía cerca de lo que mi gente llamaba la tierra santa. Y por último me hablo de Sibír y sus largos e inesperados inviernos.


	2. Sueños y Despedidas

**NOTAS: antes que nada, este fic va con todo mi cariño para Abiyasha y Tere-chan por soportar escuchar todas mis locuras sobre Hetalia después de leer algo de historia o ver las noticias internacionales, y a todos los demás les agradezco por leer…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los dolores de partos se hacían más y más lacerantes mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de su mente, sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba, no se podía permitir ser débil; no ahora con su meta tan cerca, dio un profundo respiro y empujo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, sintió como algo salía de ella y resbalaba entre sus piernas; y entonces, solo entonces dejo que su mente y cuerpo descansaran, no fue consciente del estrepitoso llanto de su hijo recién nacido, ni de como la habitación fue asaltada por una alta figura masculina, mucho menos de como su hija mayor corría a abrazarla llorando._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana era lo que llevaba la tormenta, también era el tiempo que llevaba recluida en esa casa o debería decir fortaleza; no es que le desagradara pasar tiempo con Chitá pero ciertamente extrañaba su hogar, pero solo le quedaba espera a que la tormenta pasara. Había día en que juraba que terminaría, pero antes de que pudiera tomar sus cosas la tormenta volvía con más fuerza y tanto Tiumén como Sibír no le permitían salir, asegurando una muerte espantosa en las llanuras congeladas.

Pronto sus días se volvieron rutinarios, no de la manera molesta y tediosa, más bien le era cómodo tener un tiempo y lugar para todo. Lo primero que hacía en las mañanas era tomar un baño caliente, de dónde provenía el agua de la gran bañera era un misterio que después resolvería. Después bajaba a ayudar a Tiumén con el desayuno; desayunaba, y se dedicaba junto a Chitá a las labores del hogar mientras los otros dos humanos se encerraban en sus habitaciones. Le agradaba estar con la asiática, la mujer solo un poco más alta que ella siempre estaba sonriendo y contándole maravillosas historias de lugares lejanos, animales fantásticos o simplemente anécdotas graciosas de su singular familia.

Siempre al llegar el mediodía; Sibír salía cubierto con su pesado abrigo, no importaba la intensidad de la tormenta, él abría la puerta principal y desaparecía entre la nieve el resto del día hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando ella ya estaba dormida; un día después de la segunda semana de aislamiento, le pregunto a Tiumén, que en ese momento misteriosamente se encontraba en el salón escribiendo símbolos extraños en un gran pergamino; sobre que hacia su hermano cuando salía y porque no lo detenía como cuando ella trataba de salir, la mujer simplemente sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos mientras le decía.

-bueno, veras… como sabes aquí los inviernos son devastadores y para sobrevivir cada miembro de la familia debe cooperar con alguna actividad¸ por ejemplo, míranos a nosotros, mi hermana se encarga de mantener la casa en orden, yo preparo los alimentos ,y bueno Sibír, él tiene que salir por alimentos y demás provisiones, también visita a los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos para saber si se encuentran bien-la niña se sorprendió, no solo por el hecho de que la castaña cruzara con ella más de dos palabras, sino porque nunca imagino que el hombre tuviera tantas obligaciones y que sin importar el mal tiempo las cumplía, de pronto una idea cruzo su mente.

-Pero Tiumén, ¿y si se pierde en la tormenta o se lastima? Como…- dijo la niña asustada

-calma, no le pasara nada, estas son sus tierras y el invierno es parte de él, en cambio nosotras que tenemos la dicha de conocer el cálido sol del verano más que la cruel mano del invierno, un frio así podría arrancarlos la inmortalidad, es por eso que debemos mantenernos bajo resguardo.-susurro con voz calma dándole seguridad a la pequeña siguió- Mira qué hora es, ya debo comenzar con los preparativos de la cena, y creo señorita, que Chitá ya debe de tener una nueva historia con la cual dejarnos a mi hermano y a mí en vergüenza, como siempre, ¿por qué no la buscas?-Kiev se marchó sonriendo, sabiendo que las palabras de Tiumén era muy ciertas; pero un poco preocupada por el hombre que amablemente la había acogido en su hogar a principio del invierno, por ello se hizo una promesa, esa noche no se dormiría temprano, el sueño no la vencería y esperaría la llegada del ojos violeta para agradecerle por su duro día de trabajo.

La noche cubrió todo con su manto, despidiendo al sol y anunciando la hora de ir a su habitación para prepararse para dormir, pero esta noche no, esta noche esperaría a Sibír junto a la chimenea mientras que leía el libro de cuentos que la chica de ojos rasgados le había regalado, o bien esa era la idea original, ya que al pasar el reloj por las once de la noche poco después que ambas mujeres se despidieran de ella, el sueño la venció.

Soñó con unicornios, eso que tantas veces el niño de grandes cejas del otro lado del mar le describió, con conejos de nieve, grandes flores amarillas que jamás había visto y apuntaban constantemente al sol, con niños de blanca piel y ojos violetas, y también con fuertes brazos que la alzaban. Le gustaba la sensación que le producían ese cálido abrazo, tanto que cuando sintió su cuerpo descansar el frías sabanas su consciente se alarmo y despertó.

La imagen que la recibió le sorprendió, sin su abrigo, el pelo albino aun húmedo debido a la nieve derretida, estaba el dueño de los cálidos brazos, Sibír. El rostro del hombre en medio de la oscuridad, tan serio, con sus brillantes ojos violetas destellando debido al fuego, los mismos ojos que hace unas semanas la aterrorizaron tanto, esos que ahora le parecían lindos aunque algo vacíos. Por un momento se perdió en ellos, quedando cautivada por la mezcla de violeta y rojo. Volvió en si cuando el albino incomodo aparto la vista, no supo que hacer, se sintió sumamente avergonzada y solo atino a exclamar con suavidad un gracias casi imperceptible. A lo que el hombre, que nunca hablaba demasiado simplemente respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, antes de agregar.

-mañana el día estará despejado, la tormenta cesara, es una buena fecha para emprender un viaje- anuncio, en ningún momento su expresión cambio de semblante, mostrando en si rostro neutralidad absoluta, por lo que la niña no supo si fue esto o el hecho de marcharse lo que le dejo un mal sabor en la boca del estómago.

-si- contesto con duda la menor- preparare todo para salir temprano.- finalizo ocultando su mirada. Sibír, dando su pequeña platica finalizada, partió de la habitación, dejando atrás a una niña con sentimientos encontrados y lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos azules.


	3. Balt

**Nota: Para todos los lectores, mis mas sinceras disculpas, por problemas técnicos (mi disco duro decidió morir) perdí toda mi información y me fue imposible actualizar.**

_Luz; blanca, segadora y fría bañando su rostro, escucho pequeños sollozos y después un temido tarareo que apaciguo lentamente el llanto de… un niño, si era un niño, un bebe… SU BEBE! Le grito su mente. Y con esas palabras mágicas su cuerpo reacciono tomando conciencia de su entorno._

_Lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron fue la imagen de su pequeña que miraba embelesada la figura imponente de su padre, quien sentado en una silla mecía y le tarareaba calmadamente un pequeño bulto, y ya nada importo, ni la ropa ensangrentada de Siber o su triste sonrisa, tampoco las silenciosas lagrimas de su hija, contra todo pronostico, __su pequeño príncipe, Kniázhestva Mascóvscaye había nacido_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Odia el frio, no recordaba exactamente cuando lo empezó su repulsión hacia las bajas temperaturas, pero era en momentos como estos, junto a inicios de inviernos cuando mas le afectaba, sentía claustrofobia el solo hecho de pensar en estar meses encerrada en su castillo pero soportar sobre su piel el frio ardiente del invierno tampoco le parecía apetecible, por que el verano tenia que durar tan poco, por que cada año el viento del norte soplaba mas potente sobre sus tierras- es como una maldición- musito al tiempo que se recargaba sobre el marco de la ventana a observar el paisaje.

-podría decirme, bella dama, ¿que o quien es quien la tiene tan distraída esta mañana?- escucho pronunciar a una seductora y varonil voz a su espalda, no era necesario voltear, sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

-creo mi señor, que eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo mientras una sonrisa cruzo momentáneamente su rostro.

-así que de nuevo pesadillas- susurro la voz con pesar entre suspiros

-no te puedo ocultar nada- y tratando de justificarse prosiguió- es esta época, no me gusta, es tan oscura, tan silenciosas…- por un momento su mentí vislumbro una sombría y aterradora figura- tan parecida a…- y ahí esta, ese infernal dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba recordar, que la motivaba a olvidar.

-Pequeña Kiev?...- escucho decir a una voz a lo lejos

-Lo siento, solo me quede pensando...

-Mi pequeña Kiev, cuando comprenderá que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti- contento teatralmente su interlocutor

-Pequeña?- contesto molesta dando vuelta sobre sus talones- mírame Balt, observa bien y dime, ¿Qué tengo de pequeña?- cuestiono la dama con una mirada furiosa, y no era para menos, ya que en ella, si bien aun conservaba algunos rastros infantiles, su cuerpo mostraba la figura de una bella mujer, que con su larga y rubia cabellera, así como su grandes y llamativos ojos azules podrían dejar sin aliento a cualquier hombre; y el atractivo hombre frente a ella no fue la excepción- Entonces dime señor mio, como puedes considerar pequeña cuando mi pueblo se a desarrollado tanto en un par de siglos – reto de nuevo y al solo conseguir silencio por parte del hombre no pudo evitar decir con una sonrisa ladina- acaso lo intimido tanto mi señor o mi presencia lo perturba hasta tal punto.

El hombre aclaro su voz tratando de evitar que esta lo traicionara antes de contestar- veo querida que has crecido desde la ultima vez que nos vemos y ciertamente tu presencia me perturba, pero eso le pasaría a cualquier hombre que como yo te viera en camisón- y dándose vuelta con destino a la salida, finalizo con voz neutra- creo que deberías vestirte, nuestra alianza será anunciada hoy.

Como olvidarlo, se dijo mentalmente con pesar, ese era el gran día para su pueblo, el día en que los pueblos bálticos formarían parte su territorio, no es que ese hecho le parecía desagradable, pero desposarse con Balt era desalentador. Balt era su amigo, su confidente, casi su hermano, su eterno protector, aquel que la salvo de aquella pesadilla…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El sol se había puesto en el horizonte, podía ver como la luna sonriendo desde lo alto del cielo y pequeños copos de nieve cayendo delicadamente a su alrededor cubriendo por completo el suelo, luego todo se volvió rojo. Busco desesperadamente ayuda, pero solo vio rostros sin vida mirándola, de pronto una figura enfundada en negro apareció frente a ella, sus ojos rojos brillando de locura la atravesaron, en su mano sostenía con delicadeza se encontraba una extraña espada teñida en sangre. Grito, pero nadie la escuchaba, corrió pero la nieve la hacia tropezar y cuando ya no pudo mas, cuando la desesperación la venció, sintió su carne siendo rasgada por el frio metal mientras una voz a lo lejos proclamaba._

_-Aléjate…olvida…regresa y solo encontraras muerte…_

_Y de pronto, como un ángel salvador entre niebla invernal apareció él, montando su corcel, haciendo retroceder a la siniestra sombra cernida sobre ella, salvándola._


End file.
